Conventionally, control design has been performed. In the control design, a set value of a control parameter to be used for control of a target device, which is a target of control design, is changed and the state of the target device is measured by waiting until the state of the target device becomes a steady state. In the control design, a model of the target device is generated based on measured measurement data.
However, when measurement is to be performed by waiting until the state of the target device becomes a steady state for each measurement condition, it takes time to collect measurement data. Therefore, a technique of performing quasi-steady measurement has been proposed. In the quasi-steady measurement, the set value of the control parameter is changed at a speed that can be regarded as steady, and time-series data that can be acquired is used as steady-state data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-077376
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-002519
The quasi-steady measurement is used when the number of control parameters is one. However, with an increase of the number of devices, a plurality of control parameters may be used for control of a target device. Therefore, when a plurality of control parameters are to be used, generation of a model of the target device by the quasi-steady measurement is difficult. Therefore, it can be considered to use, for example, a Hilbert curve, to perform the quasi-steady measurement by sequentially changing any one of the plurality of control parameters from a previous measurement point for control of the target device.
When a model of a target device is to be generated, it may be desired to perform detailed measurement for a specific state. For example, it can be considered to generate a model by acquiring fine measurement data for a region having rapid change, and acquiring rough measurement data for a region having slow change. For example, it can be also considered to generate a model by acquiring fine measurement data for a specific region where it is desired to increase the accuracy of the model, and acquiring rough measurement data for other regions.
However, in the Hilbert curve, spaces are filled uniformly. Therefore, a movement instruction by quasi-steady measurement is not generated corresponding to a requisite density, and thus measurement data of the quasi-steady measurement is not acquired with the requisite density.